


Plans

by Yoshigali



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshigali/pseuds/Yoshigali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captains talk about their plans for after the war. Or at least, they try to.<br/>Set during season 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> this is saved on my computer as self indulgent grimmons

“When we get out of this, the civil war and rescuing Wash and all that crap, what are you guys going to do?”

Training had finished for the day, and the captains were sitting on crates outside, soaking in the dusk. They had all spent enough time in places without a regular day/night cycle that they would take what they could get. Caboose sat some ways away from the others, cross-legged and counting all the stars he could see.

Simmons kicked his legs against his crate as he pondered Tucker’s question. When he opened his mouth to answer Grif elbowed him. “When, dude. Not if.” Simmons glared at the interruption and Grif responded with a level look.

“You can’t know for sure that everything will be fine.”

Grif shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t know. But it will be.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Sure it does.”

 

Tucker leaned back on his hands. He hadn’t meant to start this weird lovers’ spat between the Reds, but he was certainly going to enjoy it.

 

“And how does that make sense?” Simmons crossed and re-crossed his arms.

“Because we’ve got crazy good luck?” Grif continued, cutting off Simmons’ rebuttal. “It’s the shittiest good luck in the universe, but we’ve got it.” He elbowed Simmons again. “Think about it. We could have died what, twenty times now? At least. But we’re both still here.”

“It’s probably just a coincidence.”

“Maybe,” Grif shrugged. “I like to think it’s luck.”

Simmons snorted. “That’s why we’re here? Luck?”

“I guess yeah. Luck got us this far, why not let it take us all the way home?”

Simmons’ voice got quiet. “Is that where you’re going? Home?”

 

Wow. This was starting to get really sappy. If Tucker didn’t know better, he would swear that Grif’s hand was on top of Simmons’. Those two were in their own world, and it felt kinda wrong for Tucker to watch them. On the other hand, these were juicy details he just couldn’t pass up. Just wait until he told the lieutenants and the other troops about this. Perfect blackmail material. Okay, maybe it didn’t feel _that_ wrong.

 

“Of course I’m going home, at least for a little while. I probably won’t stay long; there’s nothing really keeping me there.”

Simmons snorted at that. “Inertia would.”

Grif responded by shoving his shoulder into Simmons’. “So what, are you saying you won’t go home at all?”

“Yeah, there’s nothing for me to see.”

Grif looked like he wanted to prod more, but Simmons’ expression shut him up. Sighing heavily, “What are you gonna do?”

Simmons shrugged and looked away. “I don’t know. Probably find somewhere quiet and settle down.”

Grif laughed. “You are such a nerd! You finally get out of this nightmare and you pick the most boring thing ever.”

“Oh, like your plan is much better!” Simmons’ voice took on a sneer. “I’ll just go home and see if anything comes to me but it won’t because I’m happy lazing my days away.”

Grif’s mouth twisted, and he returned the mocking tone. “I’m so angsty about my parents I’d rather live in a cheap apartment and die of loneliness than actually do something with my life.”

Simmons tightened his fist, more from reflex than anything else. “I won’t be lonely! I’ll get married, have kids...”

“How?” Simmons startled at Grif’s question. “How are you going to convince a woman to marry you, much less stick your dick in her if--” Grif trailed off, eyes glued to Simmons’ face. He was beet red and getting redder, his lips tight over a grimace. His eyes were focused on something far away, and in the opposite direction of the group.

 

That was a weird reaction. It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about sex before; they had known Tucker for more than ten years now. What would make Simmons act like that?

 

Grif seemed to realize whatever it was quickly, and his teasing grin faded. “Shit, Simmons, just...forget it.”

“No, you’re right.” Simmons clenched his fists in his lap. His knuckles must have been bone white under his armor. “I’m never going to find a wife, or impregnate her,” Grif made a face at the choice of words, but Simmons continued.

“I _don’t_ know what I’m going to do if I get out of this mess. And it is ‘if’ Grif, because what if one of us dies?” Simmons’ voice was raised, and he was still looking away from Grif, who looked like he wanted to interrupt but couldn’t find the words. “What if Sarge or Donut died? Could you really leave all this behind you? If you die,” Simmons’ hands clenched impossibly tight, “how am I supposed to follow you if you’re dead?”

_What?_

 

“Aside from the obvious?”

“Fuck off, I’m not about to kill myself over you.”

“You know I’m totally irresistible. It’d be like Romeo and Juliet or some shit.”

Simmons sneered. “Romeo and Juliet were not in love, they were just horny teenagers and--”

Grif laughed loudly.

Simmons’ literary criticism stopped in its tracks. “What the hell?”

Grif’s laughter subsided and he rubbed at his eyes before he responded. “I totally fucking win.” Simmons looked confused, the color finally draining from his face. “You so have a boner for me.”

Simmons’ jaw dropped. “What? No! How in the hell do you figure that?”

“You literally just said so.” He waved his hand dismissively.

 

Tucker watched, enraptured, and not bothering trying to hide his growing smile.

 

“When did I say that?” Simmons’ voice rose to an incredulous octave.

Grif raised one eyebrow. “Romeo and Juliet?” He wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

“I didn’t--”

“Okay, fine, not _literally_ ,” Grif rolled his eyes. “You of all people should be able to read between the lines.”

Simmons stared at Grif, disbelief and confusion plain on his face. “Christ, if anything, I implied that I’m in love with you and not that I ‘have a boner’ for you, because, like I just said--” His voice trailed off as it was Grif’s turn to be surprised.

Grif’s voice was impossibly quiet when he responded. “You’re in _love_ with me?”

Blood rushed to Simmons’ face and his color once more became beet red. “I didn’t say that.”

“No, sure, you just implied it.”

Simmons pushed himself off the crate and stood up. “I’m going to sleep.” He quickly stalked back to the captains’ quarters. He had nearly made it back inside when Grif leapt up to follow him.

“Wait for me!”

Simmons didn’t slow down.

 

Tucker looked back to Caboose, who had not stopped counting the stars above them. Leaning back on his hands, Tucker stared up at them too. “I didn’t even get to tell them about the awesome adventures Junior and I are gonna go on.”


End file.
